Invaders Vol 3 8
* * * Supporting Characters: * ** * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** Numerous unnamed others * ** * ** * * ** * ** *** Anna *** * * * * * * * * * ** Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ****** ***** ****** ***** ****** *** **** *** **** ***** **** *** **** ***** Peterson Residence ** ** *** **** ***** ** *** ** *** **** * Items: * * * * and * * * Events: * * | Synopsis1 = On CBN, news anchor Angie Westworth interviews Paul Wright of Homeland Security and Simon Kaito, Roxxon's Vice of President of Underwater Developments, on the "Atlantean Incident." Wright states that the United States is postponing retaliation against Atlantis until the United Nation investigation is finished. Kaito, as spokesperson for Roxxon, is ready to provide humanitarian and underwater-based jobs for the American people who were mutated into Atlanteans, whom they are refer to as "The Sunken," while the U.S. government works on a cure. After the show is over, Kaito privately speaks with Wright to confirm that the government is planning a early tactical strike on Atlantis. Wright replies that it is. Kaito then angrily chastises Wright and his government for their shortsighted ideas and not sharing this sooner with Roxxon, as the corporation realizes the economical potential that Namor possesses in turning people into the Sunken and they want it intact. So Kaito orders Wright to tell his government to stand down and let Roxxon takes everything important in Atlantis before bombing it. Meanwhile at Stark Unlimited, Jim Hammond is upset over what Namor has done and nonpleased with the "Iron Torch" body built for him by Tony Stark. He flies off to find Namor, with Toro following after him and trying to calm him down. Jim stops over Coney Island and tells Toro that this is the location where he had first met and fought Namor in 1940, stopping him from killing innocent people. Jim finally calms down as he realize that he may not be able to control himself. Toro assures Jim that he is here to help him and figure things out as a team. In Saujon, France, Bucky Barnes meet with Namor at a tavern while incognito. Despite the fact Namor had attempted to have Bucky killed and everything else that had happened, Namor wanted to have a talk with Bucky, whom Namor sees as a person that understands the concepts of self-sacrifice and doing for the "greater good." Bucky reveals to Namor that he knows about his history with Charles Xavier and what the Professor did to him, unleashing a psychic entity within his mind. Namor gives his tale of what happened. Following Namor's encounter with Destine and his Serpent Crown, Xavier tried to help Namor by using his memory of Tommy Machan to create a subconscious being to calm Namor. Though discussions with Machan were never conscious, it influenced Namor deep within his mind without Namor knowing about it, until one fateful day he was approached by a human spy named Roman Peterson wishing to relay to him news about the inner workings of the U.S. military. Initially Namor was confused and almost killed the man until Machan appear before him and explain to him everything. Prior to Bucky's return, Namor was influenced by Machan to start a company called Oracle, Inc. where they used the financial resources to extract the species-changing ability from Genus' body to turn Atlantean soldiers into human beings to infiltrate the surface's militaries and governments, leading to the current events. While Namor is aware that he is basically a puppet to the being within his own mind, and that may not have solely come up with this plan to "save the world," he knows that it is a "good plan." Bucky points out to Namor that his attempt to "save the world" is flawed. He is only forcing people to accept his "underwater solution" and that Namor's brain is broken from Xavier's attempts, leaving all the more reasons that Namor needs help. The Machan manifestation appears before Namor, telling him not to listen to Bucky, but pressured by Bucky's and Machan's words, Namor lashes out at the manifestation for allowing it to run unfettered in his mind. Machan argues that he fixed Namor, making him "whole," and that it is Namor's own actions that changed Machan into what he is, and what Namor wanted to be: his best self. Namor proceeds to ineffectively assault the manifestation until he is immobilized by Sue Storm Richards, who has discreetly accompanied Bucky this entire time. Unfortunately for Susan and Bucky, Namor has the Serpent Crown, which was invisible to everyone and uses it to break free, badly wounding Bucky in the process. Meanwhile in Birnin Zana, King T'Challa and Princess Shuri have replicated the compound that turned people into water breathers and therefore have the means to begin creating a cure; however, T'Challa informs Steve Rogers that there is a time constraint for producing the cure. As the compound was derived from the X-gene of a mutant, the ability to transmogrify species is tied to that mutant, Genus, and without Genus' presence it has made the compound unstable, meaning that the Sunken will soon die from their transformation. | Solicit = DEAD IN THE WATER, PART TWO! How did NAMOR change the world? All is finally revealed here as the WINTER SOLDIER tracks down the world’s greatest threat! Meanwhile, the TORCH’s life changes FOREVER and CAPTAIN AMERICA deals with the fallout as ROXXON targets ATLANTIS! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included